Repülés
by KarenBrighton
Summary: FEMSLASH! Hermione/Madam Hooch. Eddig még nem igazán olvastam ilyen párosítást, pedig szerintem a tanárnőről nagyon is elképzelhető :-) Hermionénak, mint tudjuk, mindig voltak gondjai a repüléssel, és miután még cikizni is kezdik emiatt, teljesen magába zuhan. Ki más sietne a segítségére mint maga az éles szemű repüléstanárnő?


Milyen jó, hogy ma csak délelőtt van órám. Így egész délután ülhetek a kandalló mellett, és végre elolvashatom a Kviddics Hírmondó legújabb számát. Mostanában még a szakfolyóiratokat sincs időm elolvasni. Mindig csak a munka.

De most végre van egy szabad délutánom. Alig akarom elhinni. Készítettem magamnak egy jó teát, és letelepedtem a fotelba. Egész érdekes ez az újság. Hihetetlen, hogy ezek az új seprűk már mi mindenre képesek. De hát én akkor is ragaszkodom a sajátomhoz. Régi darab, nagyon a szívemhez nőtt már, és nekem tökéletesen jó. De hát akkor is lenyűgözőek az új fejlesztések.

Épp az utolsó kortyot hörpintem ki a teámból, mikor kopognak az ajtón. Sóhajtok. Nesze neked, szabad délután. Eddig tartott. Korai volt az örömöm.

Egy grimasszal felkelek a fotelból, leteszem az újságot az asztalra, és megyek ajtót nyitni.

- Szia Minerva! – köszönök az igazgatóhelyettesnek, aki az ajtó előtt áll. Ha ő személyesen jön hozzám, az nem jelenthet jót. – Valami baj van?

- Bejöhetek egy percre, Rolanda?

- Persze – nyitom szélesebbre az ajtót, és kíváncsian nézek rá. – Foglalj helyet. Kérsz egy teát?

- Nem, köszönöm – válaszol, és lerogy a fotelba. Mégis csak valami gond lehet.

– Ma délután történt egy kis baleset – mondja, és elgondolkodva néz maga elé. – Hermione Grangert a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén találták meg, és úgy tűnik, seprűről zuhant le. A seprűjét megtalálták nem messze tőle.

Granger? Megpróbálok visszaemlékezni, de ha emlékeim nem csalnak, mindig is rühellte a repülést.

– Hermione sosem repült volna önszántából. Erre mérget vehetsz, Minerva. Az a lány a háta közepére sem kívánta soha, hogy seprűre kelljen szállnia. Emlékszem rá… fél… talán tériszonya van. De megsérült? Ugye nem komoly?

- Néhány törés, zúzódások, agyrázkódás. Madame Pomfrey már dolgozik rajta. Rendbe fog jönni.

- Magánál van?

- Igen.

- És mondott valamit? Mivel indokolta a dolgot?

- Semmit. Ezzel kapcsolatban semmit nem hajlandó mondani. Ezért szeretnélek téged megkérni, hogy beszélj vele. Hátha neked elmondja.

- Hát én nem tudom, Minerva. Ha neked nem mond semmit… én elsős kora óta nem beszéltem vele. Akkor sem kerültünk túl közel egymáshoz. Örült, hogy túl van a repülésen, és megszabadul a tárgytól. Én meg csak azért adtam neki viszonylag normális jegyet, mert nem akartam, hogy nagyon elrontsam a kitűnő átlagát. És ha meglát, tuti, hogy csak a rossz emlékek jutnak eszébe.

- Azért próbáld meg! Hátha neked elmondja.

- Nem tudom, miért hiszed ezt, de legyen… megpróbálok beszélni vele – egyezek bele végül magam sem tudom miért. Ha neki meg Dumbledore-nak nem beszélt az a lány, akkor nekem ugyan miért tenné?

De ismerem Minervát annyira, hogy ha a fejébe vesz valamit, akkor abból nem enged, míg mindenki be nem adja a derekát.

És ugyan mit veszíthetek? Közel s távol az egyetlen szabad délutánomat. Mi az nekem?

Miután beleegyeztem, Minerva elégedett arccal elköszön, és kimegy. Mindig ezt csinálja. Még néhány percig ülök a szobámban sajnálva az elszúrt kellemes délutánomat, majd egy lemondó sóhajjal felállok, és elindulok a gyengélkedő felé. Mielőtt belépek, kopogok, aztán lassan benyitok.

- Miss Granger, megengedi, hogy bejöjjek? – kérdezem halkan. Nem válaszol. Tüntetően hátat fordít az ajtónak, pedig valahogy tudat alatt érzem, hogy nem alszik.

Belépek, odasétálok hozzá. – Hermione, beszélhetnék önnel pár percet?

Lassan rám néz, ráncolja a homlokát. Látom rajta, hogy nem sok kedve van most protokolláris köröket futni. Nincs még a toppon, valószínűleg szédül az agyrázkódástól, és a csontforrasztó bájital hatása sem kellemes. – Visszajöjjek inkább máskor? – kérdezem, de nemet int a fejével.

- Maradjon, tanárnő! – mondja halkan. – Tudom, hogy úgy küldték. McGalagony?

Bólintok. – Aggódik magáért – közben leülök az ágya melletti székre.

- Tudom. De nem kell. Butaságot csináltam, többször nem fog előfordulni – mondja bűntudatosan.

- Nem akarja elmondani, hogy miért? Én úgy emlékszem, hogy nem szeretett repülni. Akkor most miért? És ha nem ül biztosan a seprűn, akkor miért egyedül? Ha valaki lett volna ön mellett, talán segíthetett volna.

- Vagy jól kiröhögött volna! – veti oda dacosan. A hangja dühös, és indulatos. Lassan kezdem megérteni, hogy miért csinálta.

- Cikizték? – kérdezem halkan, miközben meg akarom simogatni a kezét, de nem hagyja. Elrántja a kezét, de ugyanabban a pillanatban felszisszen. Hát igen, csúnyán megüthette magát. Szerencséje volt, hogy ennyivel megúszta. Lehetett volna rosszabb is. De lassan kezd körvonalazódni bennem a probléma.

– Hermione… a barátai… kinevették?

Nem válaszol, csak könnyes lesz a szeme. Merlinre… gyerekek… olyan kegyetlenek tudnak lenni. Fel sem fogják, hogy ami nekik csak egy jó vicc, azzal összetörhetik a másik lelkét. És ők már nem is gyerekek. Fiatal felnőttek. Végzősök. És mégis.

- Nem akarja elmondani? – kérdezem, mire megrázza a fejét, és sírva fakad. Átülök az ágya szélére, próbálom egy kicsit megvigasztalni. Belefúrja az arcát a párnába, így csak megsimogatom a haját. – Ne sírjon, kislány, inkább mondja el, mi a baj. Talán tudok segíteni – kérlelem, de megint megrázza a fejét. – Ilyen könnyen feladja? – kérdezem. – Egy griffendéles?

Ez hat, mint mindig. Erre kényesek. Felnéz. A könnyek még ott csillognak a szemében, de már rám tud nézni.

– Jól van, akkor most hallgatom. Mondja el, mi történt!

- A többiek – még szipog, de már legalább belekezdett – mindig kinevettek. Tudják, hogy… hogy félek a repüléstől. Annyira szörnyű… olyan megalázó, ahogy mindenki rajtam röhög. Én csak… be akartam bizonyítani, hogy… hogy képes vagyok rá…

- Hermione, figyelj rám – mondom neki, és fogalmam sincs, miért váltottam át tegeződésre, de talán magam sem veszem észre. – Ez olyan dolog… mindannyian félünk valamitől… valaki a mennydörgéstől, van, aki a sötétségtől, van, aki a pókoktól – utalok egyértelműen Weasleyre –, és van, aki a repüléstől. Egyikünk sem jobb vagy rossz ember ettől a másiknál.

- De egy griffendéles nem félhet semmitől – mondja megint könnyekkel a szemében.

Megfogom a kezét. – Elmondod nekem, hogy miért félsz a repüléstől?

Megrázza a fejét. – Nem tudom. Egyszerűen csak… megfogom a seprűt, és görcsbe rándul a gyomrom. Minden idegszálam tiltakozik… sikítani tudnék… délután sikítottam is. Bár az lehet, hogy már a zuhanás közben volt.

- De ha ilyen rossz, akkor nem kellene erőltetned.

- De ez annyira szörnyű… hogy én nem vagyok képes rá… hogy mindenki más vígan repked, én meg hisztériás rohamot kapok.

- Ne hidd, hogy egyedül vagy ezzel – bosszúsan megrázza a fejét. – Nekem elhiheted, első kézből tudom. Minden évben van néhány – majdnem kimondom, hogy reménytelen esetem, de még időben meggondolom magam, mielőtt még én magam is beletaposok az önérzetébe – olyan diákom, mint te, aki nem tud felengedni. És őket nem erőltetem. Nem szabad. Miért kellene erőszakot tenned saját magadon? Azért mert néhány buta fiú képtelen ezt megérteni?

- Már csak saját magamnak akarok bizonyítani – suttogja.

Megcsóválom a fejem. – Miért érzed úgy, hogy ettől kevesebb vagy?

- Mert olyan nincs, hogy valamit nem tudok megtanulni – mondja kétségbeesetten.

Előre tudom, hogy butaság, amit teszek, de tudom, hogy most csak ez vigasztalhatja meg.

- Hermione… attól megnyugodnál, ha felajánlanám a segítségem?

- Mire… gondol, tanárnő?

- Arra, hogy repülhetnénk egyet együtt, és talán közben rájönnénk arra is, hogy mitől félsz.

- De ha a fiúk megtudják, csak még jobban kiröhögnének. Hisz az elsősök tanulnak repülni, én pedig már végzős vagyok. Mindenki rajtam röhögne. Ez annyira kínos…

- Senkinek nem kell tudnia róla.

- Ezt hogy gondolja, tanárnő? Odafent repkedünk, és nem lát minket senki? Na persze.

- Azt hittem, egy háborús hősnek nem kell az álcázó bűbájokról előadást tartanom.

Elgondolkodik. – Ebben lehet valami. Komolyan gondolja tanárnő? – néz rám végre.

- Nem szoktam viccelni. Főleg a repüléssel nem. Szóval? Benne vagy?

- Igen – bólint rá lassan.

- Helyes. Akkor most pihenj, minél előbb gyógyulj meg, aztán a többit megbeszéljük.

- De ugye nem csak azért mondta a tanárnő, hogy…

- Ahogy kiszabadulsz innen, nyugodtan keress meg – mondom megnyugtatón. – Tudod, merre van a lakosztályom? – bólint. – Bekopogsz értem, és mehetünk, rendben?

- Rendben.

- Akkor most hagylak pihenni. Szia! – köszönök el tőle, és mikor kijövök, már tud egy kicsit mosolyogni.

Elindulok, hogy megkeressem McGalagonyt. A szobájában van. Néhány szóban elmondom neki a történteket, de arra valahogy nem akarózik kitérnem, mit ígértem a lánynak. Ha vele vagyok, úgysem lehet baja. Minerva kissé megnyugszik, így otthagyom, és visszamegyek a szobámba, gondoltam, legalább elolvasom a félbehagyott újságot.

A következő néhány nap eseménytelenül zajlik. Bár néha eszembe jut Hermione, de igazából nem sok ötletem van, hogyan kéne megfejtenem a félelmét. De hát majd csak lesz valami.

Negyedik nap késő délután kopogott be hozzám Hermione. - Jó napot, tanárnő! Nem zavarom?

- Dehogy. Szia! Madame Pomfrey elengedett?

- Igen, már reggel. Egyszer már kerestem a tanárnőt.

- Szerintem órán voltam.

- Valószínű.

- Elég jól vagy már?

- Persze. Különben Madame Pomfrey nem engedett volna el. Ugye?

- Úgy. Tudod mit? Adj magadnak még egy napot, és holnap ilyenkor találkozunk az erdő mellett.

- Elküld, tanárnő?

- Eszemben sincs. Csak még nem tartlak elég erősnek. És holnap szombat. Több lehetőséged van egy kicsit megszökni, mint most, mikor óráid vannak.

Látom rajta, hogy nem hisz nekem. Pedig tényleg nem akarom lerázni, csak tudom, hogy Poppy leszedné a fejem, ha első nap elvinném repülni.

– Nem bízol bennem? – teszem fel a kérdést, magam sem értem pontosan miért. És mire gondolok.

- De igen, tanárnő! – sóhajt.

- Akkor holnap ugyanebben az időben. Gyere, kopogj be értem. És hozd a seprűd!

- Rendben, tanárnő, itt leszek! – mondja és elköszön. Elgondolkodva nézek utána. Milyen határozott… vajon elég lesz ahhoz, hogy legyőzze a félelmét? Érdekes lány… mindig, mindenben a legjobb akar lenni. Mintha csak ez éltetné. Egy kis ideig még agyalok rajta, de aztán visszatérek a napi dolgaimhoz.

Másnap pontban ugyanabban az időben Hermione beállít. Hozza a seprűjét, de úgy fogja, mintha valami különösen gusztustalan dolog lenne.

- Készen állsz? – kérdezem tőle, de csak bólint.

Ez így nem lesz jó, gondolom magamban, de inkább nem szólok, úgyis tudom, hogy nem tudnám lebeszélni a dologról. Fogom a seprűmet, és mielőtt még elindulnánk, gondoskodom egy jó kis álcázó bűbájról, hogy ne vegyen észre minket senki, és Hermionénak ne legyenek kínos percei még emiatt is.

Lassan elérünk a rengeteg szélére. Megállítom Hermionét. Hát, ha már repülni jöttünk, tegyük azt. A lány csak elsápad, bólint, seprűre száll. Máris úgy szorítja, hogy ujjai elfehérednek bele.

- Hermione, nyugodj meg! Itt leszek veled, nem lehet semmi baj!

Lehunyja a szemét, nagyot nyel, merőn néz maga elé. – Tanárnő, ne hívjon Hermionénak. Utálom. A barátaim Miónak hívnak. Ez talán egy kicsit most megnyugtatna.

- Rendben, Mió, ha ez segít… - egy pillanatig elgondolkodva nézek rá, de ő talán észre sem veszi. Szörnyen ideges, szinte reszket. Szeretném valahogy megnyugtatni, de sosem álltam le nyugtatgatni a diákjaimat, még az elsősöket sem. Nem tartom célravezető módszernek. Egy határozott kezdő lökés többet szokott segíteni. Bár abban is biztos vagyok, hogy ez az a bizonyos kivétel, ami erősíti a szabályt.

- Készen állsz? – kérdezem, mire bólint. – Akkor induljunk. Csak lassan… ne kapkodj! - szólok rá, mert idegességében tényleg kapkod. És ez a levegőben nem túl szerencsés.

Nem emelkedünk túl magasra, csupán néhány méterrel a rengeteg fái fölé. Elgondolkodom. Én, ha repülhetek… nem is tudom, hogy magyarázzam el azt az érzést. Olyan, mintha minden földi kötöttségtől megszabadulhatnék. A szabadság, a sebesség, a végtelen látóhatár… mámorító. De most elmarad ez az érzés, mert a mellettem reszkető lányra kell figyelnem.

Csacsi lány, csak egy pillanatra gondolkodtam el, és látom, hogy már a fizikai rosszullét kerülgeti.

- Mió, nyugi! – körülnézek. Nem messze tőlünk látok egy kis tisztást az erdőben. Rámutatok. – Addig ki tudsz tartani? – sápadtan bólint. Valahogy tényleg kibírja odáig.

Lassan leereszkedünk. Fogja a seprűjét és eldobja jó messzire. Könnycseppek folynak végig az arcán. Odalépek hozzá, és átölelem. - Semmi baj, Mió! Ne sírj! – de csak olaj a tűzre.

Nem messze tőlünk egy kidőlt fa törzse fekszik, odahúzom, leültetem, és mellé ülök, és újra magamhoz húzom. Megállíthatatlanul zokog. Egy ideig tűröm, aztán rászólok újra.

– Ne sírj, kislány! – és adok egy puszit a hajába. Ő talán észre sem veszi, de nekem görcsbe rándul a gyomrom. Mint neki a repüléstől. Hisz ez az apró kis gesztus tudatosítja bennem, hogy ez a karjaimban reszkető lány talán… több is lehetne, mint a diákom. Igen, ebben a pillanatban értem meg, szeretném, hogy több legyen. És ugyanebben a pillanatban jövök rá, hogy mekkora őrült vagyok, hogy ez egyáltalán eszembe jutott. Hogy juthat egyáltalán eszembe ilyesmi? Próbálom legyűrni az érzést, de lassan kezd eluralkodni rajtam.

Lassan megsimogatom a selymes, puha haját, mélyen beszívom az illatát. Aztán a következő pillanatban úgy döntök elég. Elég, mert még egy perc, és menthetetlenül beleszeretek ebbe a karjaimban zokogó lányba. Finoman eltolom magamtól.

– Mió, szedd össze magad! Ideje visszaindulnunk. – egy invitoval magamhoz hívom a seprűjét, és elindulnék az erdő fele, de érzem, hogy ő nem mozdul. Végül rám néz, és egy végtelen hosszú pillanatig csak nézünk egymás szemébe. Aztán elfordítja a fejét.

- Ne nézzen így rám, tanárnő! – egy pillanatra azt hittem, meglátta a felbukkanó vágyat a szememben, de aztán úgy tűnt szerencsére nem. – Olyan, mintha a vesémbe látna.

Hát igen, sokan érzik ezt így. Sokan tartanak ezért tőlem.

- Semmi ilyesmit nem akartam. És… bár élesebb a szemem, mint másnak, sem a vesédbe, sem a lelkedbe nem látok.

- Tudom – sóhajt. Újra elindulnék, de most sem enged.

- Hova megy, tanárnő?

Ránézek. – Vissza a kastélyba. Gyere!

- De gyalog több óra…

- Azért siessünk, mert sötétben nem túl biztonságos az erdő.

- Kérem a seprűm! – mondja sápadtan, de határozottan.

- Mió, nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet…

- Kérem! – indulatot hallok a hangjában, ami legalább annyira nem jó repülés közben, mint a félelem. Odanyújtom neki a seprűjét. Elveszi, de máris görcsösen kapcsolódnak rá az ujjai. Lassan felszállunk és elindulunk a kastély fele, de minden pillanatban azt figyelem, hogy ez a csacsi lány mikor lesz rosszul.

Szerencsére már látótávolságban van a kastély. A rengeteg szélén leszállunk. Látom, hogy Mió iszonyú mérges, és megint rosszul van. Oda akarok lépni hozzá, megsimogatom a karját, de ő elhúzódik.

Hirtelen szembefordul velem, és látom a dühöt a szemében. Messzire hajítja a seprűjét. Megint. Mintha sosem akarná újra kézbe venni.

- Hagyjon békén! Értse már meg mindenki, hogy utálom a repülést! Félek tőle! Gyűlölöm! És mindenkit gyűlölök, aki kinevet érte! És vegye tudomásul, hogy magát is! – és ezzel elrohan.

Nagyot sóhajtok. Egy pillanatra sem fordul meg a fejemben, hogy haragudjak rá. Tudom, hogy nem gondolja komolyan. Nem gyűlöl ő senkit. Csupán kétségbeesett. Tehetetlen. És dühös. De a dühe nem rám irányul, még csak nem is a barátaira, akik kinevetik, hanem saját magára. Azt hiszi, hogy ettől a kudarctól ő most kevesebb lett. Hogy ettől kevésbé tökéletes.

Pedig ha tudná, hogy ő úgy tökéletes, ahogy van… Egy invitoval megint magamhoz hívom a seprűjét. Szegény jószág. Ma már másodszor vágták földhöz. Mintha egy kicsit is tehetne arról, ami a gazdájával történik.

Végigsimítok a nyelén. Tökéletes darab. Beviszem magamhoz, amíg vissza tudom juttatni a gazdájának.

Délután még sokat gondolkodom a lányon. Mión. Miért kérte, hogy így hívjam? Ez olyan közvetlen. Nem mintha nekem ellenemre lenne a dolog, de ő biztosan nem úgy gondolta.

Nem úgy… hát persze, hogy nem úgy gondolta, te lökött liba, torkolom le magam. Meg sem fordult a fejében, és jó lenne, ha te is gyorsan elfelejtenéd. Megrázom a fejem, és próbálok visszatérni a napi teendőimhez, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

Este Hermione nem jelent meg a vacsorán, és én aggódtam érte. De tudtam, hogy most jobb, ha hagyok neki egy kis időt, hogy lenyugodjon, és majd valamikor beszélünk.

Másnap reggelinél már ott volt, de látszott rajta, hogy nem aludt éjjel, és étvágya sem volt, ahogy ebédnél sem. Épp vacsorázni indultam volna, mikor kopogtak az ajtómon.

Eszembe jutott Minerva legutóbbi látogatása, és sok jóra nem számítottam, de kinyitottam az ajtót. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Hermione volt.

- Bejöhetek egy percre, tanárnő? – kérdezte. Sápadt volt, és nem mert rám nézni. Szélesebbre tártam az ajtót.

– Gyere!

Belép, becsukom mögötte az ajtót, de nem mozdul el onnan.

- Gyere, ülj le!

- Tanárnő… - még mindig lesüti a szemét. – Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni… nagyon bután viselkedtem. Sajnálom.

- Semmi baj. Dühös voltál, és csalódott. Ilyenkor mond olyat az ember, amit nem gondol komolyan. De gyere, üljünk le, és beszéljük meg! – végre rám néz.

- Nem haragszik, tanárnő?

- Nem, Mió, nem haragszom.

Elindulok a kanapé felé, és hallom, hogy határozatlanul, de utánam jön. Leülök, és halványan rámosolygok.

– Sajnálom, hogy így sült el, kislány. Segíteni akartam.

- Tudom. De úgy tűnik, el kell fogadnom, hogy van olyan dolog, amiben nem én vagyok a legjobb – keserű mosoly tűnik fel az arcán, és én most nagyon sajnálom. Úgy segítenék neki.

- Mió, az ember nem lehet mindenben tökéletes. Ettől vagyunk emberek. Én jó vagyok repülésben, te meg minden másban, bűbájtanban meg bájitaltanban… amihez nekem közöm nincs.

Lehajtja a fejét. Merlinre, te kis csacsi, hát ennyire vágysz a tökéletességre? Bárcsak megértethetném veled, hogy te így vagy tökéletes…

- De én úgy szerettem volna... – mondja, és két könnycsepp elszabadul a szeméből.

Átkarolom a vállát, egy kicsit magamhoz húzom. Annyira szeretném most simogatni, addig csókolni, míg az összes bánatos gondolat el nem tűnik a fejéből. De csak megpróbálhatom valahogy vigasztalni. Nem tehetek többet. Hogy is tehetnék?

- Tudom. De miért akarsz valami olyat magadra erőltetni, ami ilyen rossz érzés? A barátaid miatt? Mert kinevetnek? Buta fiúk, ne is törődj velük. Csak kapnak az alkalmon, hogy egy valamiben ők a jobbak. Semmi mást nem találnak, ezért kapaszkodnak ebbe az egy dologba. Ha emiatt úgy érzik, hogy kevés vagy nekik…

Lassan felemeli a fejét, rám néz. Merlin, hogy ragyognak azok a gyönyörű mogyoróbarna szemei.

- De én már nem… - elakad egy pillanatra, mintha nem merné folytatni. – már nem miattuk… - elfordítja a fejét, mint aki nem tud tovább a szemembe nézni, és végre megértem, hogy mi bántja. De komolyan attól fél…?

- Csacsi kislány – mondom ki ezúttal hangosan. – Te tényleg… - látom, hogy behunyja a szemét. Fél a saját kérdésétől, és fél a választól is. – Te tényleg attól félsz, hogy nekem leszel kevés?

- Azért, mert… neked… ez az életed.

Féve tegez vissza, pedig örülök, hogy megteszi. Lassan megfogom a kezét.

- Nem kell egyformának lennünk, Mió. Akkor vagyunk jók, ha kiegészítjük egymást.

Megint rám néz, remény csillan a szemében. Szabad kezemmel megsimogatom az arcát. Látom, hogy nagyot nyel. Vajon fél attól, hogy megcsókolom? Vagy ő is ugyanúgy vágyik rá, ahogy én? Ez csak egyféleképpen derül ki. Ha megteszem.

Nagyon lassan hajolok közelebb hozzá. Nem akarom letámadni. Ha mégis tévednék, legyen lehetősége elhúzódni. De nem teszi. Ajkam leheletfinoman ér az övéhez, óvatosan, szinte kérdőn. De még mindig nem húzódott el. Finoman kezdem csókolni, szinte csak kóstolgatom. Egy kis ideig még tétovázik, majd lassan visszacsókol.

Hihetetlenül megkönnyebbülök, és lassan átadom magam ennek a csóknak. Ahogy közelebb simul hozzám, nyelvem utat talál a szájába, és ő nem tiltakozik, inkább egy jóleső sóhajtással fogadja. Egyre jobban belefeledkezünk a csókba, és a kezem már lassan felfedezőútra indul a testén.

Tudom, hogy még néhány perc, és már nem tudok józanul gondolkodni.

Kicsit elhúzódok tőle, és a szemét keresem. Egy pillanatig értetlenül néz rám, hogy mi a baj.

- Nem kellene ezt tennünk, Mió.

- Tudom – suttogja. - De én szeretném.

- És… Ron? – nem szívesen mondom ki a fiú nevét, akit szeret. De tudom, jobb ezt előre tisztázni. Egy felhő fut át a homlokán.

- Holnap megmondom neki, hogy vége. Én… eddig sem szerettem őt… úgy igazán. Együtt nőttünk fel, de ez valami másról szólt.

- Nem kell miattam eldobnod őt.

Bizonytalanul néz rám, hogy miért mondom ezt. Pedig csupán féltem őt. Van mellette egy rendes fiú, aki szereti. Ezt eldobná miattam? Vajon mikor bánná meg?

- Tudnál egy kicsit szeretni? – kérdezi, és most határozottan a szemembe néz.

- Hát nem érzed, Mió? Máris szeretlek.

- Akkor bármit eldobnék érted.

Nem hiszem el, hogy ez a kislány ezt mondja nekem. De a szeme nem hazudik. Csak úgy ragyog, ahogy rám néz. Nem tudok ellenállni a vágynak, és újra megcsókolom. Úgy simul újra a karjaimba, mint egy engedelmes kiscica. Én pedig majd megörülök a vágytól, hogy még közelebb érezhessem magamhoz. Simogatom, ahol csak érem, és nem tudok betelni az érintésével.

Aztán lassan rájövök, hogy a kanapé nem a legmegfelelőbb hely arra, hogy ezt a tevékenységünket folytassuk.

- Azt hiszem – súgom a fülébe – valami kényelmesebb helyet kellene keresnünk.

- Mire is gondolsz? – kérdezi pajkosan mosolyogva.

- Gyere, megmutatom – mosolygok vissza rá, majd megfogom a kezét, és a hálószobám felé húzom.

Amikor becsukom mögöttünk az ajtót, mögé lépek. Még meg akarom tőle kérdezni, hogy biztosan akarja-e, hogy tényleg szeretne-e velem lenni. De nem hagy lehetőséget. Megfordul, magához ölel, és megcsókol. Végül az ágyhoz vezetem, és gyengéden lefektetem. Leülök mellé, néhány pillanatig csak nézek a szemébe, majd ezúttal én csókolom meg.

Aztán szinte meg sem szakítva a csókot, melléfekszem. Lassan lesimogattam róla a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabokat, és éreztem, ahogy megremeg, amint a meztelen bőrét simogatom. De aztán ő sem maradt tétlen, és hamarosan már meztelen testtel simultunk össze, közvetlenül érezve a másik perzselő bőrét.

Ahogy végigcsókolom a testét, simogatom, kényeztetem, érzem, ahogy egyre közelebb jut a beteljesüléshez. Végül szinte érzem, hogy szétrobban benne a gyönyör. Nem mozdulok, csak hagyom, hogy kiélvezze ennek a csodának minden pillanatát.

Amikor újra megtalálja a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, rám mosolyog, majd újra magához húz egy csókra. Most érzek a mozdulataiban egy kis bizonytalanságot. Tudom, furcsa neki, hogy egy másik nőt ölel, de lassan ráérez, hogy mi az, amivel örömet tud nekem szerezni.

Eszméletlenül vágyom minden érintésére, minden csókjára. Már attól megőrülök, ahogy hozzám simul. Ugyanúgy felfedezi az egész testem, ahogy én tettem vele, és én beleremegek a gyönyörbe, amit kapok tőle. Milyen hosszú ideje nem érezhettem már ezt, Merlin! És most vakító fehérséggel ragad magával a gyönyör, a testem belülről robban szét. Aztán egy hosszú percig csak a dübörgő szívverésemet vagyok képes érzékelni, majd Mióét is, aki a vállamra hajtja a fejét, és átölel.

Lassan, együtt találunk vissza a valóságba, cirógatom a haját. Érzem, hogy mosolyog.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezem én is mosolyogva.

- Szeretném megköszönni – mondja, miközben felkönyököl, és a szemembe néz.

- Mit is?

- Azt – néz rám végül -, hogy mégiscsak megtanítottál repülni.

Egy pillanatra behunyom a szemem, majd újra ránézek. – Végtelenül boldoggá tettél, Mió. Azt hiszem, nekem kellene megköszönnöm.

- Szeretlek – mondja mosolyogva, és látom, hogy a szeme komolyan, őszintén csillog.

- Én is szeretlek, kicsi lány – viszonzom a vallomását, majd visszahúzom magamhoz, és ő engedelmesen a vállamra hajtja a fejét, majd lassan magába ránt minket az álmok világa, ahol ugyanúgy egymást öleljük, egy pillanatra sem elengedve az egymás karjában megtalált új boldogságot.


End file.
